wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Altruis the Sufferer
| money= | affiliation = Illidari Alliance | gender = Male | occupation = | location = Nagrand, Outland Vault of the Wardens, Broken Isles The Fel Hammer, Mardum, the Shattered Abyss | status = Alive | relatives = | mentors = | students = | companions = | instance = | pet = | source = }} Altruis the Sufferer is a night elf quest giver first encountered by most just northwest of Sunspring Post in the contested territory of Nagrand. In Burning Crusade He was a renegade demon hunter originally brought to Outland by Illidan. He ultimately left the Betrayer's service when he decided that Illidan had become the very thing he was sworn to fight. He resided in western Nagrand for a time with his nether drake mount, Nethrandamus, making plans against the Burning Legion encampments there. In Legion At some point he was captured by the Wardens and imprisoned within their jail. He, along with Kayn Sunfury, is awakened in the Vault of Silence in an effort to drive back the Burning Legion that has invaded the Vault. Quests ;Vault of the Wardens * (to awaken) Quests Outland quests ;Nagrand * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Broken Isles quests ;Vault of the Wardens * * Conversations Nagrand What do you see when you look to the west, mortal? :I see twisted steel and smell sundered earth. Do you know what I see? A precursor to invasion. Aye, the master was wise in sealing the portals, but has since lost his... how shall I put this? The master has lost his focus. Yes... focus. With this loss, the Legion has seized opportunity. They seep out now, growing in number day by day. :Legion? The Burning Legion, Demons. I see them as clearly as you can see your own hand in front of your face. That is, I used to be able to see them clearly. With the Legion's return come new machinations. Under normal circumstances, I am able to sense the presence of a demon from a thousand paces. ' :And now? They elude me, I cannot see past their defenses. They have put in place wards to prevent detection. ' They fear us because they know that we fear nothing. The cost for such power is great, the sacrifices many. :How do you see them now? ' I do not. ' We must stop them before these forge camps are able to complete whatever it is that they are building. :Forge camps? That is what these structures that litter the landscape are called. The Legion have employed the mo'arg and gan'arg to build weapons of mass destruction at these mobile forge camps. Let us not find out what it is that they intend to build here in Nagrand! You will be my eyes. Your weapons will be my fury. After you complete the quest : This is what I have gathered from the information that you collected from the survey. There are two primary forge campes: Forge Camp: Hate, directly west of where we stand and Forge Camp: Fear, directly southwest. Each camp has a Legion transporter, one forge, and several spell warding towers. Additionally, the camps are guarded by wrathguards manning fel cannons. Lastly, each camp has a pit lord overseer. Right then, this should be no problem at all… '' Vault of the Wardens :''In the end, I could not follow Illidan's ways. He was falling to the demonic taint, and becoming more like his sworn enemies. : :Kayn has always been a loyal soldier, a fearless leader, and a master strategist. :However, I believe his loyalty to Illidan blinded him. :As Illidan's power grew, he started losing control to the demonic energy that he had absorbed. :I knew my actions could be construed as betrayal, but I was only doing what I thought was right. :Now, Kayn is starting down the same path. Such a man should not lead the Illidari. Inspiration * Altruis' name may be derived from altruism, which is the act of selfless kindness or generosity, to do something without desiring anything in return. Patch changes * External links ;Nagrand Category:Azsuna NPCs Category:Dalaran NPCs Category:Demon hunters Category:Fel Hammer NPCs Category:Illidari Category:Mardum NPCs Category:Nagrand NPCs Category:Night elves Category:Quest givers Category:Vault of the Wardens NPCs